Mobile devices with a small form factor including a small display area are becoming ubiquitous. Such devices support one or more services including voice calls, electronic mail, text messaging, web browsing, and more. For web browsing, the mobile devices include a version of a browser designed to execute on the mobile device. The browser enables the user to browse web pages normally accessible via a laptop or desktop. With the reduced display area (e.g., 240×320 pixels), however, it is difficult to properly display web pages designed for larger display areas (e.g., 800×600). Some mobile device browsers reduce the size of the web pages to enable the web pages to fit on the small screens of the mobile devices. On some existing systems, the web pages are reduced by more than 30% which makes the content difficult to read by the user.
While some web sites provide pages designed specifically for viewing on mobile devices, even these web pages do not account for the differing screen sizes and resolutions supported by existing mobile devices. Further, the user often has to scroll through undesirable content such as banner advertisements and non-essential content located in the header or footer regions to locate and view the content of interest.